Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Maleficent and Hunter J
(As the group slowly walked down the hallway, Tiger suddenly stopped them and got nervous) Tiger: Wait a minute, guys! Is this Wizard gonna be really scary when he's angry? Because if he is, I’ll wait outside. (He runs to leave, when Ace grabbed him by his tail and held him up, much to his annoyance suddenly) Ace: Don’t even wimp out! Satsuki’s group: Yeah! Tiger: Why did you grab my tail like that?! Ace: Because you were overreacting. It’s normal. (He drops him on the ground) Tiger: Your hands are cold, too! Ace: Well, they’re cold because I’m a little nervous myself. But we’re going for it! Satsuki: And if it makes us feel safe…. (She holds her hand out. Getting the idea, the group linked their hands together and walked together slowly side by side. Suddenly, they heard a male voice call out to them) Wizard: (Voice-over) Come forward! Kiki: Here goes. (They walk in slowly until they reached a huge chamber. And within the chamber is a flame-making machine shooting flames and smoke up above without flooding the room with smoke. The group looked on in wonder while Tiger shook in fear) Tiger: I’m a big brave lion and dog! I’m a big brave lion and dog! (Then a huge green illusionary head appeared and spoke) Wizard: I am Oz, the Great and Powerful! Who are you? (The group released their grips on each other and they ushered Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta to go first, to which they nod and go forward bravely) Satsuki: We are Satsuki, Mei, and Yuki Kusakabe, Kanta Ogaki, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, B.E.N., Tiger, Fievel Mousekwitz, Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, and the Gangreen Gang, Ace D. Copular, Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, Big William “Billy” W. Williams, Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, and Grubber J. Grubberish, as you have heard. Mei: Yeah. Kanta: Anyway, we came to ask…. (Suddenly, a burst of flames shot above) Wizard: Silence! (They back away) Mei: Geez Louise! Wizard: The Great and Powerful Oz already knows why you have come! You three children and your dog wish to return home, correct? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Yes, sir. Wizard: Now, one at a time, step forward alone or as a group, and when your time is up, these flames will shoot up! (By the group’s encouragement, B.E.N. went up first) Wizard: You, B.E.N., wish to receive a heart, right? B.E.N.: Yes, sir! More than anything in the whole world. It all started when…. (Then the flames shot up, making him back away) Wizard: Next? (Pinocchio and Jiminy took a turn) Wizard: You, Pinocchio and Jiminy, wish to have a brain and become the best conscience, right? Pinocchio: Yes, you’re honor! I mean…! Jiminy: Yes sir! (The flames shot up, making them back away as well) Wizard: Next? (The Gangreen Gang went up next) Wizard: And you five want to own a taco shop, right? Gangreen Gang: Yes, sir! Arturo: And make the most delicioso food ever! (Flames shot up, making them back away too) Wizard: Next? (Fievel encouraged Tiger quietly) Fievel: (Whispering) Come on, Tiger. (Tiger took a breath and went forward) Wizard: Tiger and Fievel, you two wish to have courage and become the best partner to fight monsters, right? Tiger: Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir! Fievel: That’s right. (Flames shot up, and Tiger stuttered in a panic and fainted. The group went up and dragged him back and woke him up with Fievel, Ace, and Snake slapping him awake) Wizard: Next? (Tombo went up next) Wizard: You wish to become a mechanic on flying things, right? Tombo: That’s right, sir! And find the lost princess. (Flames shot up and Tombo backed off) Wizard: And you, Kiki, wish to find out more of your heritage, right? (Kiki nods) Kiki: Yes. And because I look just like the lost princess. Wizard: I see…. Now all of you step forward and ask me again. (The group walked up bravely) Satsuki’s group: Will you give us our dreams please? Wizard: And why should I, I wonder? (Kiki spoke up) Kiki: Because we heard you’re benevolent. (Flames shot up) Wizard: And feared and respected! They forgot to mention feared and respected! But regardless, the Beneficent Oz shall grant you your requests. How…. (The group got happy and cheered when flames shot up, quieting them) Wizard: I’m not done! There’s a "However!" Kiki: Then name it! We’ll do anything in our power to get our dreams. Anything. Wizard: You may receive your requests by proving yourselves worthy by performing a small task. Not only must you find the lost princess, but also, defeat Maleficent and Hunter J and bring me Maleficent’s wand and the stolen DNA matcher so we may find who the lost princess is. (The group got surprised and shocked) Jiminy: You mean go fight them? Kiki: But what if they kill us first? Wizard: Bring me the wand of Maleficent and Hunter J! (Then he begins singing while shooting flames up, making the group look surprised) Wizard: Bring me the wand Of Maleficent and Hunter J I’ve spoken so you’ll obey Bring me the wand And I’ll grant your requests Now do precisely what I say I said "Go" Be off and be on your way Bring me the wand Of Maleficent and Hunter J These are your orders Now obey (On “Obey,” huge flames shot up, making the group run out. The next morning, the group looked concerned as they walked into the courtyard) Kiki: I’m feeling scared already. That woman working for Maleficent, the one I call my mother, might try to kill all of us, except me, probably. (The group, except a quiet Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Jiji, and Tombo, agreed. They noticed the quiet ones not responding) Fievel: Are you gonna say something? (Tombo broke the silence) Tombo: I’m going for it. Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Jiji: Me too! Satsuki’s group: What?! Satsuki: We’re not gonna get our dreams unless we do it, right? Mei: Think about it. (They think it over, and they shook their heads no, except Fievel and Tiger, who were still contemplating) Snake: Lissssten, Sssssatssssuki. We appreciate you getting usssss here, but…. Kanta: You can’t chicken out! Mei: We’re a team! And more than that, we’re friends! We stick together! Snake: But guysssssss…. (Snake sighed calmly and then he and the others feeling scared began singing as Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Jiji, and Tombo looked on in disbelief and Tiger and Fievel just watched in silence, lost in thought) Snake: I’m not doing thisssss Pinocchio: Even I know It makes no sense B.E.N.: Breaking a heart coming this way I’m not in a rush to see that again Billy: Just thinking about it is terrifying (He then spoke) Billy: For Tiger and us, that is. (Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Jiji, and Tombo began singing to try and boost their confidence) Satsuki: Oh You can’t just give up on us now I won’t let you turn around Tombo: This won’t be easy No way, no how But we won’t back down Kanta: When the night is So cold, dark, and lonely All you gotta do is look at us And hear what we say Satsuki’s group: We got it (We got it) And I got you (I got you) So we got it (We got it) So we got it Together we do (Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Tombo held their hands out for their friends to take it, but they just declined to take it, much to their concern and disbelief) Kiki: So close, yet so far Ace: I can see our dreams From standing Right where we are Arturo: The only thing that’s in our way Are these impossible odds B.E.N.: I’m terrified This is just way too hard Snake: And what if we fail? Chorus: (Voice-over) Fail Snake: How do we fly? Chorus: (Voice-over) Fly Snake: Knowing there’sssss a good chancccccce We’ll fall from the sssssssky? Scared group: What were we thinking? Why do we even try? That’s what we get With letting our hopes get too high Satsuki’s group: I can’t believe what I’m hearing (We can’t do it) (Can’t do it, can’t do it) Get a hold of yourself (Having realized Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Jiji, and Tombo are right, Tiger and Fievel join in the singing with Satsuki’s side to reboost the confidence) Satsuki’s side: Whoa You can’t just give up on us now I won’t let you turn around This won’t be easy No way, no how But we won’t back down Tiger and Fievel: When the night is so cold Dark, and lonely All you gotta do is look at us And hear what we say (The scared group soon started to have their confidence reboosted, having realized they’re right) Satsuki’s group: We got it (We got it) And I got you (I got you) So we got it (We got it) So we got it Together we do Satsuki: There’s nobody giving us nothing If we want it Tiger: There’s just no other way Jiji and Tombo: We’ll be right there Come what may Jiminy and Fievel: Together we’ll be okay (With their confidence newly revived, the group then sang together in determination) Satsuki’s group: If you know that I got you There’s nothing we can do Oh no, oh no Satsuki: Our dreams are waiting for us Kiki: Then let’s go (With the citizens seeing them off, the group then proceeded to leave Emerald City in determination) Satsuki’s group: We can’t just give up On this now We’ll refuse to turn around This won’t be easy No way, no how But we won’t back down Satsuki: When the night is so cold Dark and lonely All you gotta do is look at me And hear what I say Satsuki’s group: We got it (We got it) And I got you (I got you) So we got it (We got it) So we got it (Together we do) Tiger, Fievel, and Gangreen Gang: We can conquer a mountain Chorus: (Voice-over) Together we do Pinocchio, Jiminy, and B.E.N.: We can swim the deepest sea Chorus: (Voice-over) Together we do Half of Satsuki’s group: And we can fly in the sky Chorus: (Voice-over) Together we do (They stopped walking and concluded their song) Ace: There ain’t nothing we can’t do As long as we’re with each other Satsuki’s group: Together, together Boys: Oh yeah, oh yeah Satsuki’s group: Together, together Girls: Oh yeah, oh yeah Satsuki’s group: Together, together Together we do (The song over, the group then got determined upon seeing the entrance to the Haunted Forest) Satsuki: Shall we? Satsuki’s group: Yeah! (They run into the Haunted Forest in determination) Coming up: Satsuki’s group brave the Haunted Forest, fighting off any monsters Maleficent and Hunter J could dish out to them. But unfortunately on the fourth attack wave, a certain invisible insect will hinder their progress. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies